Ami Mizuno
'Ami Mizuno '''is the present day incarnation of Princess Mercury and the civilian identity of Sailor Mercury in all continuations of the ''Sailor Moon ''series. Profile Personality Before becoming friends with Usagi, Ami was a quiet and reserved girl who mainly focused on her studies instead of socialising. In turn, her classmates perceived her as snobby and arrogant because of her intelligence and always finishing top at the national exams. In reality, she's a sweet and gentle girl who is slightly insecure with dreams of becoming a doctor. She heavily relies on being validated by others opinions of her when she is first introduced but gradually becomes stronger and more confident in herself. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother in a condo, rarely seeing her father. Appearance Ami Mizuno is a teenage girl who has short dark blue hair, that reaches to about the nape of her neck, and blue eyes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. Also, at times, Ami will be seen wearing reading glasses. Biography Codename Sailor V Although Ami is not formally introduced in the Sailor V manga, in Chapter 15, right before Minako is about to leave for China, Ami is shown walking past Minako towards her mother, wishing her luck at a conference before she is about to get on the plane. Her mother thanks her, and promises that she will call her. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Ami is introduced in Act 2, appearing on Luna's computer, listing her name, birthday, zodiac, blood type, and age. The next day, everyone is talking about how Ami Mizuno once again finished at the top of the national exams, speculating that she isn't human and that her I.Q. is 300. Umino mentions that the reason she is so smart is probably due her attending a private cram school, the Crystal Seminar. Umino also mentions that her mother is a doctor. On her way home, while fretting about her low test scores, Usagi notices Ami walking home, when Luna jumps on top of Ami's head. She pets Luna, and Usagi sees that she's not a bad person. Usagi calls Luna over, and asks if she's all right. Ami says that when Luna suddenly fell from the sky, she thought it was an angel, but becomes embarrassed after saying so. Usagi then introduces herself and takes Ami to Game Center Crown. While there, Ami plays the Sailor V Game and gets the highest score on the game. After she puts her name on the ranking list, a pen falls out of the machine. After that, Ami checks the clock and realizes that she has to go to night school at the Crystal Seminar. At school the next day, Ami is studying on a computer when Usagi comes and asks Ami if she would like to stop for ice cream on the way home with them. Ami sees two students grumbling that they have to get to the Crystal Seminar. She remembers that her teacher has high expectations for her, declines Usagi's offer, and hurries off to the cram school, only to leave her disk for school behind. After learning the true message in the disk, Usagi spots Ami and the other students from the Crystal Seminar, only to realize that they have been brainwashed. Usagi transforms into a doctor and rushes to save her at the cram school. When the teacher reveals herself to be a youma, she transforms into Sailor Moon, but the youma grabs hold of Ami and scolds her for not using the disk to study. Ami in return tells the teacher that you study by your own initiative. The youma decides to kill her, but her pen glows and the symbol of Mercury appears on her head, and everyone in enveloped in a freezing mist. After the youma is defeated, the fog clears up with Ami in Senshi fuku. Luna tells her that she is Sailor Mercury, a fellow Senshi that they have been looking for. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Ami first appears as Sailor Mercury in Act 1, using her Shine Aqua Illusion attack against Koan. She then attacks Sailor Stellar after the latter threatens Sailor Moon and suggests that the Senshi return to Hikawa Shrine to discuss new developments. Trivia * In the Sailor Moon manga side story ''Ami-chan's First Love ''it was revealed that Ami is allergic to love letters. * Her IQ is speculated to be over 300. * Ami bears a strong resemblance to both Rena Kuramitsu,a character from Naoko Takeuchi's one-shot story, ''Miss Rain, ''and Hikaru Sorano, a character from ''Codename: Sailor V. Category:Antagonists Category:Civilian Identities Category:Mizuno Category:Character Biographies Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Moon Kingdom